Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow
by Faicentt
Summary: Jatuh cinta itu melewati proses. Kemarin adalah awal, hari ini adalah kesadaran akan perasaan, dan esok adalah pernyataan dan harapan. KuroFai's story. Alternate Universe, Shounen Ai, Oneshot (edit : 2013/08/29)


_Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP_

_Pair : Kurogane & Fai_

_Warnings : Shounen Ai, Alternate Universe, OOC. __Besides characters, location and other only a mere fiction._

_**[Edited : 2013/08/29]**_

* * *

Sudah empat bulan Kurogane tinggal dengan pemilik helaian pirang itu. Pemuda tunawicara—dan tunawisma—yang secara tidak sengaja ia temukan dipinggir lorong rumahnya, dengan kondisi tubuh yang terserang _frostbite_ dan pakaian berkoyak disana-sini. Jujur, ia sedikit enggan campur tangan dalam hal-hal kemanusiaan—mengingat pekerjaannya sebagai _sales person_ sudah cukup menguras tenaga dan ia tidak mau bersusah-susah untuk itu. Namun sepertinya, hati nurani cukup untuk mengalahkan egonya. Sepasang safir indah itu begitu sukar untuk ditolak dan ia memilih mengakhiri malam dengan memutuskan untuk membopong sang pemilik tubuh ringkih menuju kerumah.

* * *

Faicentt, proudly present

**"Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow"**

* * *

**[Yesterday]**

Satu sosok yang tengah mencampur pupuk kompos dan tanah itu tanpa sadar begitu menarik perhatiannya. Tubuh ramping yang begitu luwes bergerak, menyekop satu tanah dari pot ke pot, entah mengapa membuatnya tertahan sejenak di halaman belakang—membuatnya lupa tujuan awal mendatangi dapur, yang kebetulan berhubungan langsung dengan halaman.

Ditengah rimbunnya bunga soka bermahkota merah, satu kepala menyembul begitu menyadari bayangan abu-abu yang bergerak halus disampingnya. Tubuh kurus miliknya segera berbalik—memandang sumringah pada sang pemilik rumah, seakan mengatakan _"Welcome home, Kuro-sama"_, seperti yang sering ia tuliskan pada selembar note biru kepunyaannya.

"Fai," suara berat Kurogane mengalun perlahan,"kali ini apa lagi yang kau jejalkan pada kebunku?"

Kedua alis yang naik diiringi gerak sepasang kaki jenjang, membuat Fai semakin melebarkan senyum. Jemari ramping pucat itu tampak terburu-buru mengeluarkan sesuatu dari celemek hitam—Kurogane yakin itu adalah note andalannya—dan tampak sibuk menuliskan sesuatu disana.

'_Snowdrops,'_ tulisnya pada lembar kosong. '_Hentikan langkahmu, Kuro-sama. Kau menginjak tunas barunya.'_

Kurogane sedikit terlonjak, lalu mundur beberapa langkah. "Maaf." Ucapnya tidak ikhlas.

Fai memutar kedua matanya, sebelum akhirnya menulis,_'Bagaimana menurutmu?'_

Kurogane memandang hamparan putih yang tertata manis sembari mengeryitkan kening. "Entahlah, lakukan sesukamu." sahutnya kemudian, lalu memilih untuk kembali melangkah ke _counter_ dapur. Ia yang memang jarang mengurus taman—mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak mau mengurus taman—membiarkan pemuda itu bereksperimen dengan lahan sisa dibelakang rumahnya itu.

Fai, yang melihat pria jangkung itu berjalan kearah dapur, bergegas melepas sarung tangan karet miliknya, dan melangkah mengikuti Kurogane. Sepasang iris safir memandang punggung tegap yang tengah membelakanginya. Entah mengapa, Kurogane terlihat lebih letih dari biasa—_menurutnya_.

'_Kau lelah?' _Tulis Fai begitu mereka duduk berhadapan di _counter_ dapur. Tidak ada jawaban yang didapat. Diliriknya Kurogane yang menyesap kopi susu panas secara perlahan. Sudah biasa, sebenarnya. Yang Fai tahu selama tinggal bersama, pria penggila warna hitam itu tidak begitu banyak bicara. Memang, mata mereka lebih banyak berkomunikasi daripada mulut. Tidak menyerah karena penasaran, ia mencoba menulis lagi,

'_Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?'_

Kurogane mendesah pelan. Sepasang manik merah memandang tajam iris lembut didepannya. Bibirnya yang hendak melontarkan kata mendadak kembali menutup rapat. Ada sedikit keraguan dalam pikirannya—_apakah ia harus mengatakan dengan jujur?_

"Dengarkan aku, Fai," Kurogane memilih untuk membuka mulut. Ia yang notabene bermulut pedas, sebelumnya tidak pernah kebingungan bila berkata-kata dengan lawan bicara. Namun entah kenapa kali ini, ia merasa harus memilih frasa yang tepat untuk mengungkapkannya pada Fai.

"Kau tahu, aku hanyalah seorang sales produk _gadget _biasa," lanjut Kurogane. Dilihatnya Fai mengangguk pelan. "Dan kau tahu, penghasilanku tidak seberapa banyak, terlebih minggu-minggu ini prosentase penjualanku sedikit menurun. Mungkin memang kau membantuku mengurus rumah tanpa meminta bayaran. Tapi tetap saja—" tubuh Fai seketika menegang begitu ia berucap,"—mencukupi kebutuhan dua orang tidak sama dengan satu orang."

Kurogane menatap manik safir didepannya sekilas, sebelum akhirnya memijit pelipisnya yang terasa begitu pening. Sudah cukup, ia rasa. Tanpa melanjutkannya, Kurogane yakin Fai mengerti apa yang ia maksudkan. Pemuda itu cerdas, cukup cerdas untuk menginterpretasi perkataannya. Ia sudah mengatakannya—mengatakan hal yang cukup menggelisahkan beberapa minggu terakhir ini—tapi ia tidak bisa memungkiri perasaan kalut yang kini mulai merayap.

"Sudahlah, lupakan kata-kataku tadi." Sepasang iris Fai mengikuti tubuh jangkung yang kini mulai berdiri tegak. "Aku tidak mengusirmu, Fai. Aku hanya ingin—" _ruby_ tajam menabrak manik safir sebelum akhirnya ia membalikkan badan,"—berpikir."

* * *

Sinar matahari yang membentur dinding-dinding kamar membuat pria itu terpaksa membuka mata. Ini hari Minggu, dan ia rasa tidak ada salahnya untuk lanjut memejamkan mata selama beberapa saat kedepan. Namun suara sekop yang beradu dengan tanah dan pot membuatnya mengurungkan niat. Sudah ia tebak, siapa orang yang tengah sibuk dengan kebun miliknya, sementara orang lain cenderung memilih untuk menghabiskan Minggu pagi mereka dengan 'hibernasi'. Ia merapatkan piyama, lalu berjalan menuju sumber suara dengan langkah sedikit terseok.

Sepasang alisnya bertaut tatkala matanya menemukan spesies baru di taman belakangnya, masih berupa tunas-tunas hijau yang sepertinya akan berbunga. Sedikit banyak ia takjub, darimana Fai mendapatkan tanaman-tanaman yang-entah-namanya itu?

'_Yesterday Today Tomorrow.'_ Tulis Fai tanpa diminta. Ia tersenyum begitu mendapati wajah tampan Kurogane semakin kebingungan.

"Kau mencoba menulis lirik?" Pertanyaan Kurogane membuat pemuda manis itu tertawa tanpa suara. Dilihatnya jemari terampil miliknya kembali menulis—kali ini terlihat panjang.

'_Bukan lirik, bodoh. _Brunfelsia Americana_—biasa disebut Yesterday Today Tomorrow karena kelopaknya yang bisa berubah warna. Yang aku dapat ini jenis kelopak kuning, termasuk kategori langka. Kau bisa melihatnya berbunga tiga bulan lagi.'_

"Apapun katamu," Kurogane mendengus setelah melihat sindiran geli untuknya. "Lekas bereskan dan sebaiknya kita sarapan. Aku lapar." Pemilik tubuh tegap itu berbalik tanpa menyadari perubahan sendu pada sepasang manik safir dibelakangnya.

* * *

**[Today]**

Satu minggu berlalu dan Kurogane hanya bisa berdiri mematung memandang satu pot besar yang berisi tunas _'Yesterday Today Tomorrow'_ milik Fai terpajang manis di _counter_ dapur. Selembar surat yang berisikan tulisan latin rapi milik Fai terselip diantara helaian daun.

'_Dear, Kuro-sama_

_Sementara kau berpikir, aku sudah memutuskan. Maaf kalau aku lancang, tapi aku tidak mau merepotkanmu lebih. Mungkin kau benar, mencukupi kebutuhan dua orang tidak sama dengan satu. Aku rasa aku harus mencari sesuatu yang menghasilkan bila tidak ingin menambah bebanmu, bukan? Jadi, aku minta maaf dan berterimakasih untuk kebaikanmu. Semoga di lain kesempatan kita bisa berjumpa, tentu aku berharap bisa membalas kebaikanmu saat kita bertemu. Satu lagi, ini memang tidak penting, tapi—sepertinya aku akan sangat merindukanmu, Kuro-rin. Dan aku rasa kau juga pasti akan merindukanku.'_

"Idiot." Desis Kurogane. Dibacanya satu kalimat terakhir dibawah.

'_Ah, maaf aku lupa. Sepertinya bunga kesayanganku belum mekar saat ini. Bolehkah aku menitipkannya padamu? Hitung-hitung membalas perlakuanmu yang seenaknya menginjak tunas _snowdrops_ milikku.'_

Dengan segera selembar surat itu berubah menjadi gumpalan kertas. Diiringi kata "Brengsek!" dan "Bodoh!" yang tidak beraturan, Kurogane hanya memandang sinis pada tunas hijau yang seakan melambai padanya.

* * *

**[Tomorrow]**

Membujuk pelanggan-pelanggan hari ini sepertinya nyaris memutuskan urat syarafnya. Profesionalitas memang dibutuhkan untuk meningkatkan kinerja, namun terkadang permintaan ini pelanggan-dan keinginan itu atasan membuatnya nyaris berteriak frustasi—walau tentu ia tidak mungkin melakukannya.

Merasa bersyukur karena hari ini adalah_ weekend_—yang artinya ia dapat menghabiskan akhir minggunya untuk mengistirahatkan badan secara total—Kurogane memilih untuk mengawali istirahatnya dengan segelas perasan lemon segar. Baru saja tangannya ingin meraih lemon dalam kulkas, sepasang manik matanya terpaku pada pot yang tunasnya mulai berbunga dengan indahnya.

"Putih, huh?" Kurogane mendengus. Seingatnya Fai mengatakan bahwa bunga itu berwarna kuning. Atau jangan-jangan ia berhasil dikerjai oleh si pirang?

Merasa lebih tertarik dengan kelopak-kelopak cantik diseberangnya, Kurogane urung mengambil lemon, dan lebih memilih mendekati pot yang masih terpajang manis di _counter_ dapur. Kembali dibukanya gumpalan kertas yang tiga bulan lalu nyaris tergeletak di keranjang sampah.

_Tiga bulan, hmm?_ Kurogane menyandarkan dagu pada telapak tangannya. Ditarik-tariknya lembut mahkota putih didepannya. Perasaan rindu dan gelisah seketika menyeruak, begitu mengingat sang pemilik tanaman. Mengapa bayangan si pirang terus-menerus mengganggu pikirannya? Padahal pemuda—yang menurut Kurogane bodoh—itu pergi bahkan tanpa mengatakan apapun padanya. Sialan, memang.

"Sepertinya aku harus menghirup udara luar." Ucap Kurogane sembari menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

* * *

Menyesap segelas _cappuchino_ hangat di sore musim semi sepertinya pilihan yang cukup tepat untuk menjernihkan pikiran dan merilekskan tubuh sejenak. Sembari memandang koran pagi yang baru sempat dibacanya, ia berusaha tidak menghiraukan bingar pengunjung kedai tempatnya menikmati sore. Dua jam telah dihabiskan di kedai ini dan jujur, Kurogane mulai merasa bosan. _Ruby_ tajam miliknya akhirnya memilih untuk mengamati ruas jalan. Saat tangannya meraih kembali cangkir yang kini tinggal sepertiga isinya, sepasang maniknya membulat—terkejut, saat melihat satu kios yang tadinya tertutup mobil lewat.

Sebenarnya, bukan kios sepi pengunjung itu yang menjadi fokus perhatiannya. Namun kelopak-kelopak kuning dan putih '_Yesterday Today Tomorrow_' yang menutupi sekelebat rambut pirang yang berdiri membelakanginya, membuat Kurogane segera berdiri, meninggalkan uang dimeja, dan setengah berlari menuju kios diseberang kedai tempatnya.

Suara gemerincing bel yang menandakan terbukanya pintu membuat sang penjaga toko segera menoleh.

"Fai?" Kurogane menyapa—ragu. Bodoh, pikirnya. Mengapa hanya dengan melihat sekelebat rambut pirang itu, membuat akal sehatnya hilang? Ia sendiri tidak habis mengerti dengan gerak refleks tubuhnya yang diluar kontrol. Hanya saja, saat ini ia merasa perut dan dadanya tergelitik oleh perasaan lega yang membuncah.

Sepasang manik safir yang menatapnya penuh keterkejutan kini berganti dengan senyum lebar yang—_demi Tuhan, ia sangat malu untuk mengakui ini_—sangat dirindukannya. Dilihatnya Fai berjalan mendekat, lalu menuliskan sesuatu di lembar note miliknya.

'_Lama tidak berjumpa, Kuro-sama.'_

Kurogane menyeringai. Diraihnya puncak kepala Fai, dan dibelainya dengan penuh sayang. "Bodoh. Kau membiarkan bunga-bungamu itu kurang perhatian."

Fai terkekeh tanpa suara. '_Maksudnya, kau yang kurang diperhatikan?'_

Kurogane mendengus membacanya. Namun sedetik kemudian satu senyum tipis tercetak diwajah tampan miliknya. "Kau benar, sepertinya aku sangat merindukanmu, Fai." Dikecupnya puncak kepala milik Fai, sebelum akhirnya sepasang manik _ruby_ dan safir saling bertemu—lembut.

* * *

_Yesterday, when I saw you, I was afraid to recognize you._

_Today, when I recognized you, I'm afraid to realize that I love you._

_Tomorrow, when you realize that I love you, then I won't let you go._

* * *

_**The end**_

* * *

**A/n :**

**[1] **_Frostbite_ : penyakit membekunya sebagian organ tubuh yang terpapar oleh suhu dingin yang berlebihan._ Frostbite_ umumnya terjadi pada suhu 10°C - 0°C. Cuaca dingin membuat cairan sel membeku dan menjadi rusak karena pembekuan dan menyebabkan aliran darah menjadi tidak lancar (Kurogane menemukan Fai saat musim dingin). Organ yang terkena biasanya adalah ujung-ujung jari kaki dan tangan, cuping telinga, cuping hidung, dan dagu.

******[2]** _Snowdrops_ : _snowdrops_ (_Galanthus nivalis_) dikenal juga dengan sebutan _Milk Flower_. Mahkota bunga ini berwarna putih susu dengan sedikit warna hijau jamrud di bagian dalam segmennya. Bunga ini tumbuh di awal musim semi.

**********[3]** _Brunfelsia Americana_ : Sering disebut '_Yesterday Today Tomorrow_' karena tanaman ini bisa berubah warna. Umumnya berwarna ungu, namun saat ini terdapat jenis mahkota kuning dan jenis ini tergolong langka. Berubah warna yang dimaksud disini bermula dari warna putih, yang berubah kuning muda, lalu menjadi kuning tua, kemudian gugur. Yang Kurogane perhatikan itu tahap awal munculnya bunga, belum berubah warna.

* * *

_**A/n (tambahan) :**_

Spesial untuk** Liliana P.** : Ah, maaf banget sebelumnya karna saya ngga bisa bales review lewat PM, tapi saya seneng liat review kamu *hug* makasih banyak ya untuk review di fic sebelumnya juga (di double disini ya :3 )

* * *

Well, ini hasil dari imajin saya selama libur panjang. Entah kenapa seneng rasanya ngebayangin Fai jadi tukang kebun diantara bunga-bunga, cantik gimana gitu *meluk Fai* *diguk-guk in Kuro-wan*

Salam,

Faicentt


End file.
